


Astronomy Love

by shera_fan5



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fiction, First Love, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Robots, Sex, Vaginal Sex, she-ra and the princesses of power (2018) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shera_fan5/pseuds/shera_fan5
Summary: A space explorer finds a planet in deep space and finds a royal geek whom he falls in love with.





	1. Chapter 1

Beginning Log:

Two months ago while traveling deep in space, I came upon this planet the natives call Etheria. At first glance they seemed primitive, reminded me of the middle ages on Earth, except they had magic, and it was real. The way I see it, magic plays an important role in supporting the life on Etheria by using the Runestones that are placed within different regions of the planet. Although it's fascinating to learn that magic exist, I'm always interested in the technology. 

Although Etheria has tech, it does not seem to be intergraded within their culture. In fact, the only places on this planet with advanced tech is the Horde and the kingdom of Dryl. The Horde seems to have started a war with the natives by destroying the eco life on the planet by digging up the ground for resources and bases and attacking with big poisonous machines. The other place with technology seems to be the kingdom of Dryl. It's located on the edge of a cliff, which if I were to build a kingdom would not be such a good place to build. It seems the only reason Dryl has any tech to begin with is because of it's ruler, or Princess, Entrapta has a crazy obsession with technology of any caliber. Although she's bad at social interactions, at least she isn't trying to hurt the planet unlike the Horde. 

I'm rather glad that i've come across someone who has an interest in technology like me. Makes me feel... welcome? Not to sure that's the right word, but nonetheless I'm happy. Of course Entrapta wasn't the first Princess I had encountered, that person being Glimmer, the princess of Bright Moon, but Entrapta was the one I had the most interest in. Her interest in technology was so great that I made the proposal to stay in her kingdom while I'm on Etheria and offered myself as her lab partner. Thankfully she agreed to my proposal, not only would she have a lab partner for the first time (she was very thrilled by the notion), but I could learn more about the modern tech on Etheria and learn more about this "First One's Tech" she's currently studying. And as an added bonus for me, I would get to know Entrapta better on a personal level, and I rather like that idea. 

End log. 

Notes:

This is the beginning of something I hope will be good. Hope you like this.


	2. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning talk.

It has been a week since I've moved into Dryl, and I must say it's a rather nice place. The people are nice enough, and there are robots everywhere either helping one of the residents or keeping the kingdom clean and up to code. I had moved into a medium to large room which has enough space for when I want to work on any personal project and enough space for all of my stuff, or at least all of my personal belongings. The bed was rather soft, I guess the people here really value comfort or something. Also, practically everything here is purple, wonder why. 

I got out of bed thanks to a alarm that came with the room and I had to set it to 7:50 AM incase I slept for too long. The room was partially lighted since it was morning, the sunlight coming through the window shades. Weird since there was no sun/star for the planet to orbit, have to look into that when I have free time. I left the room to head to the area where Entrapta normally had breakfast. A little tricky to get to because Entrapta designed the insides of the castle to be one giant maze, but since I had good memory I was able to adapt to it and navigate, sometimes. 

As I made my way towards the kitchen, the robot butler for Entrapta zoomed by me with a tray of a delicious aroma. We had both turned a corner and made it to the dining area where I saw Entrapta sitting at a table bouncing around in her seat impatiently with a mug of coffee. She had added a lot of cream, sugar packets, and milk to it. She really loves herself some sugar & sweets. 

"Good morning Entrapta." I said. "Oh! Good morning Thomas. I've been waiting five minutes for my morning meal. It's the best meal of the day!" She had said it in a rather quick manner. "Why are you here?" Weird question to ask but I found it funny. "I'm here for breakfast just like you." I said while sitting down in a chair across from her. I started talking "Did you stay up late again?" "No." "Entrapta." "Okay yes. But it was one hour less than normal!" While we were talking the butler robot laid down the tray that it was carrying in front on Entrapta. It had scrambled eggs with grape jelly on top of them, but not so much that they covered the eggs. There was also a bottle of orange juice for which I knew was there because Entrapta drinks that with her breakfast instead of coffee because she only drinks coffee to stay awake or just to get a boost in the morning so she can start working right away. 

"So what's your plan for today, same thing as yesterday or are we changing the routine?" I said. She responded with "Same thing as the last few days, dissecting First One's tech and finding out their origin on Etheria." Same old young Entrapta, focused on the big projects rather than the small ones, unless distracted by something new. The robot butler was about to buzz off with Entrapta's now empty coffee mug when I stopped and said "Hey, butler. Could you get me a toasted raisin bagel with budder spread on it please? Along with orange juice." The butler responded with a positive beeping sound and rolled away on it's wheel. Entrapta started eating almost right away with the smile that she wears 24/7. 

I had wanted to talk with Entrapta during breakfast but I decided to just let her eat her eggs. After she finished her eggs and juice she stood up and started walking away. She stopped in her tracks immediately and turned to face me. She said "Oh! Did you want me to wait for you to eat your breakfast?" I responded "No, go get started on the research, I'll catch up." "Ok." As soon as she responded she started walking away towards the hallway. She never really wondered if she should wait. I guess her social skills are increasing, good for her. 

I was left alone in the big room with it's tall ceiling. The only other person was a tall robot cleaning the room. It was weirdly designed having one arm on its right side and two on its left. I could see it as useful but still strange looking on first glance, but you get use to it though. The butler robot came back with a toasted raisin bagel with budder and orange juice. I ate the bagel, drank the juice, then headed onto Entrapta's lab to start working. Why on Etheria (glad I get to say that) did Entrapta decide to make a maze? It's so frustrating sometimes to deal with it, even Entrapta can't navigate this chasm without her little tablet she has on her person almost always. At least she's always prepared for researching something. 

I finally made it to Entrapta's lab with it's giant closed security door with a keypad on its right side. The code was rather long (as if I would tell anyone the code) and tedious, but at least it was a fairly easy code. I walk in seeing robot carcasses hanging from the ceiling rather creepily. "Good thing they aren't alive, unlike last month thanks to the First One's virus.", I had thought to myself. As always Entrapta is studying a First One's shard or cpu chip, whatever exactly it is and seeing how they produce power and hold data. "Log. Day 127." She had started to record info on her recorder that she always has. "Possible theory of today is the power of First One's tech shards. Previous experiments show that F.O.T. shards are able to power machinery simply by being plugged in with any electric based contraption. Today, me and my lab partner will physically dissect a F.O.T. shard, hopefully finding out how it functions. Thomas is guessing hydrogen fusion, whatever that is. I'll have to question him on it later." I'm glad to be partners with her. It makes me real happy for some reason. 

"So, Entrapta," I begin to speak "In what way were you thinking of dissecting the shard? Crack it open like a glass bottle, cut it into pieces, perhaps an Ultrasound for kicks?" "Well, I was thinking of just cutting it with a precision laser and seeing how it goes." She had said back. "Alright then, let us start lasering the shards." I had said with joy. After my questioning, we started to work, cutting open the shards and seeing what makes them tick, and it went on for hours. 

Notes:

To be honest I don't really know what I'm doing here. I think that I don't focus enough on the conversations enough. Please let me know. 

Also I will try to get some lovey dovey moments in the next part. Let's see how Entrapta likes astronomy!


	3. Vapor Lesson in Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astronomy lesson in hot water with girl.

Me and Entrapta had been working on dissecting multiple First One's tech shards for hours with little to no progress. I was upset of course that we had not gotten any process done with the research, but I had a feeling Entrapta was more dissatisfied by this than I was. Her enormous purple twin tails of hair were shaking furiously with discomfort. This was weird because Entrapta was not one to show anger in any situation I've seen her in so far. 

"Ok." I started saying. "That didn't work either. What else could we do to find out how these things work? Maybe we should try a different angle to look at this." I was wondering what to do to continue progress. Entrapta lifted up her welders mask to show a upset face, relative to a toddler kind of. Then she showed her teeth clenched. "AAHH!" She yelled. She flipped the stationary table we were using with her strong prehensile hair and started running with her hair to the other side of the room. "MALARKY! MALARKY! MALARKY!" She wasn't one for cursing much. "WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?! LOG. DAY 127! SAME DAY AS EARLIER! The First One's shard has DECIDED TO NOT SHOW IT'S SECRETS TO ME AT ALL! AAAHHH!" She sat in her hair with her hair in a chair shape with her arms and legs criss crossed while being powdy in the face aggressively. I was off put by her anger but she was rather cute when stumped I had just now learned. 

I walked over to her to try and comfort her. "Hey buddy. You ok?" I said. She responded. "Oooh, Thomas, this is just so frustrating!" Her hair was shaking. "As a scientist I know that failure is a part of succeeding in a theory or any other science project... BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS!! It's been months since I've started this and I thought your help as my partner would make the progress smoother. But it hasn't." Her arms were now hanging from her body as if her bones were a jelly based structure. I knew as her partner and her friend that I needed to comfort her and make her feel better. Luckily I knew how to talk her down and what to do. "Clearly you're upset." "No duh." She replied. I continued. "I know you're frustrated, I am too, but you need to keep your cool. I know you're really peeved, so it'll take some time to relax, but I think we should just take a break from all this First One's stuff." She turned her face to me as she was elevated by her hair. "Take a break?" She said. "We can't just take a break. We have to keep going. I have to keep going. It's what I'm supposed to do as a scientist." I replied with "And as a scientist, you need to relax if you want to continue with this, and I know how to make you feel better." She said back "Is it a motivating speech? Just don't even try." "No. We should go to Mystacor. Glimmer told me that it has a steam grotto, and it seems really nice to sit in warm water for however long we want." Entrapta gave it a thought and asked "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure." "Ok, I'll give it a shot." I smiled at her agreement. 

It was 2:00 in the afternoon and we decided to go to Mystacor. Me and Entrapta met up with Glimmer's aunt Castaspella and we were showed where the grotto is. I went to the boys changing room and got into proper attire. I was fine with the shorts I was given but I didn't like the shirt that was just straps. I don't like showing my chest in public, but luckily I brought a swim shirt in my satchel that I brought just incase I or Entrapta needed something. I walked into the grotto, it was very steamy with multiple tubs made of smooth rock and full of water. I was waiting for Entrapta to show up and was wondering if she would enjoy this experience. She really needs this I think. Experience something that's not science and just relax. 

"Thomas! Are you done changing yet!" I heard Entrapta yell from a distance for me. "I'm in the steam room Entrapta!" I yelled back to her. She replied "Oh. Coming!" I could hear the echo of her feet coming towards me. "I'm here. I'm here. I didn't know if you would take long. Appears I was wrong." Entrapta was wearing a similar pair of light blue shorts and was wearing a light blue chest piece of cloth that was across her chest and one part was going over her left shoulder. Both her legs and arms were exposed which I had never seen before until today. She was also noticeably short which you would forget because she normally walks around with her hair. Very cute. "So, we just, get in these tubs of water and get positive stimuli from them?" She made it sound like an experiment. "I can tell you're still in a mood. Lets just get in the tub. Trust me, It'll be great. And by the way, you look good in what you're wearing." "Thanks." She blushed a little. I got in the tub first, the water was nice and hot. Inside the tub was a ledge to sit on and the water went above my stomach. Entrapta used her twin tails to lower herself into the tub. As her body started to drop in she made a sound that sounded as if she was satisfied, and she was. Because she was shorter the water went over her stomach and to her breast. "Ahhh. That feels amazing!" "Told ya." I replied. "So is this all we do? Just sit and relax." She asked. "Yes. That's all we have to do." I answered. 

We sat in the tub for at least five minutes now and Entrapta seemed to be enjoying herself. I'm awfully glad to have made her happy. She was so relaxed just sitting there. She also looked rather adorable. Did I just think that? Wonder why. 

"Hey Entrapta." I wanted to ask her something. "Yes Thomas." "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure. I know plenty of things. Mostly tech stuff, but still." "Great. I was wondering why ever since I got here to this planet why there isn't any star for Etheria to orbit around. Why is that?" "Orbit? What are you going on about." What am I going on about? Does she not know what orbit means? "Orbit. You know. Circle around a body of mass because of it's strong gravity." "No... I don't. Could you explain it?" "Sure." How could she not know about planets orbiting stars? That doesn't make sense. Although, her planet doesn't have a star to orbit, so that's likely why she, and most likely other people, don't know about gravitational pull. "Assuming you know about gravity, stars are so big that their gravity is strong enough to hold planets in it's orbit and the planets in their orbit will spin around them. My own planet circles a star and is just in the right spot that it won't burn up or freeze over." "Fascinating." Entrapta replied. "What about the burn up and freeze over part. What do you mean by that?" Cleary I would have to give a lesson of astronomy to Entrapta. 

I told her much about planets and what their gravitational pull does relative to them, that moons pull on the oceans with their gravity, and that planets can support life if they are in the right spot close enough to the star it's orbiting. I talked so much about space in the general term that I forgot my question. I told her a bunch of stuff about space and how gravity plays a role in creation. The longer we talked (or I talked & she asked questions) the closer she scooted towards me in interest of the topic. I hadn't notice until I wrapped up talking about gravity. "That was amazing." She said it in a low tone as if I just did a magic trick with my hands. "There's so much stuff beyond Etheria that I didn't know about. So stellar!" Her magenta eyes were sparkling so much that her eyes them self might as well be stars in her galaxy skull. That sounded weird, but I know what I mean. Then I noticed how close she was to me. Our thighs touching, with hers being soft. I blushed a bit. "Um, Entrapta. You're bit close." "Oh," She blushed too. "Are you uncomfortable?" "No no. Just thought I'd mention it incase you didn't realize." This didn't actually make me uncomfortable but I thought she didn't realize and would want to know. 

Wait. I feel something. I wondered on this feeling. My groin felt itchy. And I felt something extending. Then I realized what it was and closed my legs together quickly but none noticeably. Why did I feel, dare I say, aroused. Yeah I'm next to a girl but did I feel that way towards Entrapta or was it just my biology that made it happen. Just don't think about it and it'll be fine. It was still hard down there. 

After almost an hour we got out of the tub. Entrapta spoke. "You were right Thomas! That made me relaxed and get all my bad nerves out. Good to know you're my lab partner." "I glad you enjoyed it. And if you ever feel bad again we can just come here. I don't think Castaspella would mind." As I got out of the tub after Entrapta I tried to hide that I had gone stiff in the groin area. Good thing she hadn't noticed and I was able to get to the boys changing room, get back in my normal clothes and go flaccid. 

As we left I noticed Entrapta wasn't wearing her gloves like normally. I offered to carry her gloves in my satchel and she gave me them. Her hands were small and just the cutest pair of hands I've seen. Thomas, quit thinking about Entrapta's body! 

Notes: 

Hope you enjoyed the steam in this story. Almost 2000 words. Amazing.


	4. Sleepy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas sees why Entrapta isn't out of bed yet.

Warning: Little to medium bit of smutty thoughts. 

It was the morning after me and Entrapta had gone to Mystacor to relax in the steam grotto. We had a great time there just sitting and talking about space, it was really fun. But my mind lingered. I had realized that my body was aroused when Entrapta got next to me and when I noticed that our thighs were touching, along with our shoulders because we were that physically close. I was wondering what this meant. Was I having romantic feelings, or was my body just reacting to a viable sexual mate? I was thinking about it so much until I fell asleep and still thought about it when I woke up. 

The morning was generally the same, except for one factor. I walked down the hall in my day clothes just like yesterday towards the kitchen area. I walked into the room but to my surprise, Entrapta wasn't there. Everyday I've come into the kitchen and Entrapta was at a table either waiting for food or already eating it. I looked around the room with no Entrapta insight. The only ones in the room was the tall five limbed cleaning robot and the robot butler that I see everyday in the halls. I figured that Entrapta probably skipped breakfast and was in her lab. I escorted myself through the inside maze and made my way to Entrapta's lab. I put in the code and the doors opened. No one was inside. Where was Entrapta? The last place she could be was likely her bedroom. 

I went towards Entrapta's room. Entrapta's door was a dark gray with a slight shade of purple. (Go figure.) Entrapta's door was unlike any door I've seen, having a pressure plate instead of a normal door knob. I step on the pressure plate to open the door and walk through then off the second one inside the room to close the door. Entrapta's room was large for a bedroom but I guess she needs the space because she had a bunch of gadgets and mechanical parts scattered around. This was actually my first time in her room, mostly because I considered her lab to be her room since she's in there 24/7. 

Her bed had a purple wood frame (like everything here) with each corner having a tall column all connected at the top like a picture frame. The bed had a cloth covering the top of the columns, and below was a mattress with a purple haired girl covered in a large blanket with her head on a enormous white pillow that seemed bigger than possibly needed. 

The girl was Entrapta, with her hair coming out of each part of the blanket. Standing from here Entrapta clearly had a case of bedhead. I wonder why she hadn't woken up. I noticed her (you guessed it) purple table drawer next to her bed with a smashed device on top of it. My guess is she crushed her alarm clock with her hair when it went off and she kept on sleeping. She was likely so comfortable from sleeping that she didn't want to get out of bed so she smashed her alarm clock. Kinda cute in a destructive way. She was very adorable with her sleeping face in her pillow and her body under her blanket. Why do I keep thinking these things? Just forget it Thomas. 

Should I wake her? She'd likely want to be awake so I decided to take the action. I yanked her blanket from atop her body and said aloud "Entrapta wake up. It's after eight o'clock." When I took off the blanket I noticed Entrapta was wearing a white t-shirt that wasn't fully covering her torso and a pair of neon pink shorts. She was actually wearing pajamas like everyone else does when they sleep. I just figured she wore the same thing all the time, even her hair wasn't in it's normal twin tails, they were spread about. Even after taking off her blanket and announcing my presence, Entrapta just kept on sleeping. 

My mind kept going on about how crazy cute Entrapta is with her sleeping on her bed. Her face being at peace, her arms together with her hands closed and her hair just spread out across the bed. Her clothes were also appealing. Seeming to me what a girl would wear to bed. Her shirt wasn't covering her stomach and with her sleeping there it just drove my mind crazy with thoughts of touching her smooth stomach. Her legs looked smooth too. Although she was short her longs were long for her body and they were nice. My mind was nuts to keep thinking that way. Just stop brain. Stop. 

As I looked across her body I followed a thread of her hair that went down her body to her pelvis. Wait. It wasn't just at her groin, her hair was between her legs. My first thought was that she masturbated with her prehensile hair. I guess it looked that way from the spot her hair was in and I could be wrong. Hoped I was wrong because this is feeling pervy now just looking at her. Time to wake her. 

I decided to touch her cheek to wake her. "Entrapta. Entrapta. Entrapta. Entrapta." I repeated her name while I kept touching her face with my finger. Her head moved a little, she must be waking up. "tu.." She started to mumble. Not the desired response I wanted. "tu... tu..." What was she mumbling? Tu.. something. What begins with T? Tech, tool, tube? What's on her mind? "tu... ta..." I want to wake her but I want to know what she's thinking. 

"tu... Thomas." ....... WHAAAT?!?! 

I screamed in my head. Did She just mumble my name?! What could that imply?! Maybe she's saying my name because I'm her lab partner! But this could imply... NO! I shouldn't think it. But my mind did anyway. What if she's saying my name because she masturbated to me? What if I was on her mind so her hair reacted to her thoughts and did what came naturally. I hate that I'm thinking this way about my friend! My face had little to no expression when these thoughts went through my mind except for my eyes dilating while looking at Entrapta. 

Her eyes opened. She shot straight up. "Morning Thomas." She said morning with drowsiness in her voice. I composed myself quickly. "Morning Entrapta." I replied back. Entrapta spoke. " Not that I don't enjoy your company but what are you doing in my room?" I answered her question. "You weren't in the kitchen like always so I came to check on you. Also You're gonna need a new alarm clock." "What happened to my alarm clock?" "My guess is you smashed it when it went off and you went back to sleep." "Oh, well, good thing I have a bunch of extra's in my closet. Sometimes when I need some parts I scavenge my alarm clock." "Well now that you're awake, I'm gonna get breakfast and wait on you for a change." "Alright. I'll see you momentarily." 

I left her room and walked through the inside maze. I can't believe I just looked at Entrapta in such a lusty way. What is with me? If anything it doesn't make sense that I didn't get morning wood from that experience like I did at Mystacor. Might as well just get breakfast and see how the day goes. 

Notes: 

Thanks for reading. Aroused yet. HA! Wonder what I'll do next. Guess ya'll are just gonna have to figure out. I will be thinking about it through the day.


	5. Lunch Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two friends talking at lunch.

Trying science talk and sorry if I mess with the world lore this is difficult. 

I decided to wait at the kitchen table for Entrapta instead of getting food right away. I just thought that we should go to the lab together instead of waiting for the other person. I was glad to be by myself for a moment and collect my thoughts. I was just in her room thinking she pleasured herself while thinking about me. That felt so wrong to think so inappropriately, but maybe I shouldn't think of it as wrong, it was natural after all. Being aroused by girls and thinking lewd thoughts about girls was normal for guys, I just have to keep it under control and PG-13 for most of the time. 

Eventually Entrapta came strolling out of the hall to the table. She was carrying her gloves in her hair instead of just wearing them which was unusual because since she wore the same stained white shirt you would expect her to wear her gloves. Her hands were so small and cute. She sat down at the table across from me. 

"Morning again." I say in a cheery way. She doesn't respond. I snap my fingers. "Hey buddy. You there?" "I think I have muscle fatigue." She said back. "What makes you think that?" "I feel tired and wanna sleep." I saw what was happening. "You wanna keep sleeping." "I thought the sarcasm was implied. Yes I want to sleep." "Well how about after eating you go back to bed and see how you feel." She took a second to respond. "Good idea but I wanna check on my research with the First One's tech and see what we did wrong." "Whatever you say princess." 

"BOT!" She yelled. "Butler bot yeah you. Get over hear!" The bot came to life and strolled on over. It stood in front of the table between me and Entrapta. "Bot, get me a strawberry smoothie to start me today." Then I spoke before the bot had a chance to get away. "And I would like Toast with budder and jelly, and orange juice please." The bot buzzed off to go get us our breakfast. 

We were left alone just me and her. I thought we should talk instead of just sitting in silence, so I brought up a question I had yesterday to which I didn't get a answer. It was about Etheria having no sun. 

"Hey, can we chat?" I said. "Sure, it might wake me up." "Ok, so, remember I asked you why Etheria had no star to revolve around. I think I know why but I want to check with you first before telling." "Well Etheria is constantly rotating eastwards within a 22 hour period and after those 22 hours the planet will darken and when morning comes the moons light up the sky." What she said was clear, that's how the planet works. 

"Here's my thoughts. Etheria doesn't have a sun so it shouldn't be alive, and yet it is. My conclusion is that it's still alive because of the multiple runestones. The runestones are connected to the planet and give the multiple Princesses their elemental powers. Mermista controls water, Perfuma controls nature, and Frosta as I've heard controls ice. I think that because of the runestones's connection to the planet are the reason why Etheria exist at all." Entrapta responded. "Interesting, but what proof do you have of this?" "No real proof except when Perfuma's runestone was poisoned by the Horde and not only was the tree the runestone was imbedded in was dying but the plants around the tree were dying too. Even Perfuma's powers were weakened as if she ran out of charge like Glimmer does when using her powers too much. From what I've gathered this theory could stand on it's own with more proof supporting it." 

Those were my thoughts on the matter. I was hoping to be right but a theory can always be wrong even when it seems reasonable. Entrapta spoke back. "It's possible what you say is true and it would be great to figure out, but we don't have access to a runestone." "Well if we get the chance it would be great to actually try out my theory, see if I'm right." 

It was great to get my thoughts out and share them. My ideas were just cramped. Soon enough the butler robot came back with Entrapta's and my breakfast. Just looking at Entrapta's smoothie made me want it. 

Notes: 

I really need to have Entrapta talk more I think and be more expressive.


	6. Romantic Hypothesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Experiments to find true feelings.

We start heading towards the lab after finishing our food. While Entrapta wanted to look over our data from the other day, I had other things in mind, I told her while walking. "So, I know you want to look over our research, but there's a thing I wanna do with you so you can check over the data and I'll get my thing prepared." Entrapta looked at me with interest. "What exactly do you have planned?" "I wanna do a social experiment." "What kind?" "A kind that can only be done between two people. I think it would be fun." "I guess I can check on the data myself and then do your experiment later. But if I find something out that will tell us about how First One's tech power works we'll be doing that instead." "Of course." With that said I go to my room to get myself prepared. 

I had been thinking in the back of my head about my feelings toward Entrapta and decided to find out if these feelings were of romantic attraction or of natural hornyness. I had thought of doing it in a manner that Entrapta wouldn't foresee as being more than an experiment to her. I thought that I would put each other in multiple instances that couples would be in and see if I love Entrapta or if Entrapta loves me or both. I took my time and prepared a list of what we would be doing. The list included, hand holding, hugging, pinning against the wall, and dancing to music. These were common romantic tropes that I hoped would work. 

With my list in hand and thoughts on my mind I headed towards Entrapta's lab. I put the code in to enter and walked in. Entrapta was sitting in her hair in front of the keyboard for the monitors and was looking at our research from the other day. I walk towards her side. 

"I'm back. Did you find something we missed?" "Nope. We didn't do anything wrong except get nowhere in our process." "Well I've got a list of what to do in my experiment. So do you wanna do that?" "Yeah let's do it. It's not often when I get to do a social experiment. Is there a place we need to do this?" "Nope. We can do it all right here in the lab." "So what is the social experiment about?" "It's about how two people feel when put in different situations. You can look at the list if you want." "Gladly." She then grabbed the clipboard I was holding with her hair and looked at it. "Hm. Correct me if I'm wrong but these seem to be romantic situations couples would do." She had a slight blush on her face."Precisely! I want to see if we feel comfortable or not in these events." I had a embarrassed light blush on my face when saying that. I hoped Entrapta wouldn't find out about my true intentions. 

"Ok, first up is hand holding for atleast three minutes. Would you like to take your gloves off?" "Well for the sake of the experiment I suppose I should." She took her gloves off revealing her small supple hands. I know I've said this before but they were just. So. Cute! You have no idea how flipping adorable her hands were. It was as if I've never seen her hands before till now yet I'd have. 

"Ok so you ready to hold? I've got a timer for three minutes." "Yeah I'm ready." I hold the timer. "Ok. Three, Two, One, Hold!" I start the timer and we hold hands. Her hand felt so smooth and soft to the touch and I got to hold it for three minutes. Precious time to cherish. Entrapta spoke up. "So Thomas, do we need to do anything or just wait?" "Just wait. It's all we have to do." "Alright." I had forgotten Entrapta can't stand still while waiting. This could be a potential problem. Entrapta had started tapping her foot on the ground. 

"So why did you want to do this Thomas?" She asked. "I just thought it would be a fun activity to do together." "Alright." I felt my heart beat start to go faster. Not by a lot but it definitely wasn't at a normal pulse rate. I had noticed she was blushing slightly. I felt heat go to my face so I must be blushing too. 

"......" "So there was really nothing we did wrong in the data?" "If you mean we didn't make progress, yes Thomas we did nothing wrong." "Ok. Ok." 

The Timer went off, we let go of each other's hands. That definitely got me feeling something and I wanted to do it again. This meant progress was going well. "So what did you feel from those three minutes? I'm asking to jot down notes." "Well over all I was waiting for it to be over but I was glad to help with the experiment." Decent answer. "Next is hugging. We'll do it for one minute. Ready?" "Ready." I restart the timer. "Alright. One, Two, Three. Hug!" I held Entrapta close to my chest and she held me to hers. 

When Entrapta hugged me she used both her arms and her hair. I was pretty much trapped in her hold. Since I was taller than her it felt like I was hugging a shorter than average person. I was. This itself felt stupendous. I could feel her body heat touch my body and my heart beat was faster than when we held hands. I was blushing and I didn't care. I was so happy, maybe I was in love. The timer went off and we un-embraced. "Ok, how did you feel this time?" "I felt warm and comfortable. Kinda like if I was holding a giant pillow with both arms." She lightly blushed. It seemed as if neither of us was going to stop blushing. "That's an enthusiastic answer." This was really good progress. On to the next one. 

"Next up is being pinned against a wall." "How so?" Reasonable question. "You'll be on the wall with your back against the wall and I'll be in front of you with my arm on the wall above you. I've heard it's romantic." "It does sound like what the dominant person in a relationship would do." "That's rather correct. Do you by chance have any experience with something like this?" "No. I don't really get out enough for stuff like that to happen to me." So she has no romantic experience. Great to be aware that neither of us have experience in this. 

"With that noted, get up against the wall, we'll do thirty seconds and then we'll switch. And before you ask, you'll be doing it too so I'll know how you feel being dominant in the situation." "I wasn't but thanks for addressing." Entrapta put her back against the wall. "Ready?" "Ready." I grab the timer. "Three, Two, One!" I put my arm above her body, shadowing her with my body. I could see her blush hardly. As stated before, I actually felt dominant at the moment. This was quite the experience. Thirty seconds went by rather fast when I heard the timer go off. "You know the drill by now. How did you feel?" "I felt small and embarrassed, but weirdly happy to be honest." Good results. "Understood. Now it's your turn." I put my back against the wall. "Won't this be inefficient with my height?" She asked. "Doesn't matter much. Just do it and see how it feels." "Wait! I have an idea! I'll just use my hair to be taller." "That's actually a good idea." "Alright!" She raised her body by having her hair lift her by the head. She didn't flinch when that happened, likely she'd done it before. "Start the timer." She demanded. "Ok. Three, Two, One, go!" 

She put her arm above my body. I hadn't thought of what this would feel like but I was feeling it. My heart rate increased once more, I actually felt dominated by her somehow. Sure her height increased but she was still her cheery self. I guess I know how she felt, small and dominated, but weirdly happy. The timer went off. Entrapta took her arm off the wall and lowered herself down. I took a breath before talking. "Ok, how did you feel?" "I felt superior! And tall. Felt like I was in control." "That sounds right." Now it was time for the final part, dancing. 

I don't know how to choreograph dancing so bare with me please. 

"Next up is dancing. We can dance however we like and will keep doing it until we're either tired or feel done. Sound good?" "Sounds alright." "Well since it's alright do you mind if I put music on. People tend to like dancing to music so they have a beat." "Sounds efficient. I'm assuming it'll be something romantic like slow dancing." "If it sounds that way to you. I'm just gonna put something that sounds nice and that you could dance easily to." "Nothing romantic? Wouldn't it make more sense to listen to something more lovey dovey?" "Maybe, but I'm trying to get general feelings, not outright romance." "Well it's your project, do what you want." I went over to her big computer and put in some music. 

Have this song in your head. 

The music started playing. It had a nice rhythm to it. It felt like the nice music to dance to with Entrapta. "So, ready to dance?" "Indeed." She responded. "Should I just dance however?" "Whatever you feel like doing." "Ok. I don't have much experience in this, but here I go." She started to move her hips side to side to start a rhythm. She put her arms half up with her fist closed and moving them with her hips. I imitated her because I had no clue how to start. 

I started moving away from Entrapta for more space. I kept swinging side to side but kept my arms up and still. I tried spinning a bit to try something different. Entrapta lifted herself up with her hair and started swinging her whole body. Very nice. So far I felt my heart beat rise and my face heat up. I felt over all happy. I'm so glad Entrapta agreed to this so I can find out my feelings. This whole time while "experimenting" I hadn't actually felt aroused, I was happy the whole time. I think I knew what this ment. If I hadn't felt horny, and only felt happy, then that only means one thing... I was in love. I was in love with Entrapta. 

The song was getting to it's end so I decided to end the dancing near her. I got in front of her and looked into her eyes and she looked back at me. I put out my hands for her to grab. She grabbed my hands while still standing on her hair with her eyes leveled to my nose. We moved our bodies left to right across the room. This moment was so stellar, the music and the movement felt like total bliss. I spread out my arms, making Entrapta's arm with me. Our chest got closer and I let go of her hands and hug her. She then hugs me back and the song ends. 

Our eyes locked. Those magenta eyes of hers are so beautiful to look at. She moved her head closer to me and I didn't register it. Then the unexpected happened. She kisses me. She kissed me. She made the move?! Our lips locked as if we'd kissed before. She then moves her head back. I was flabbergasted at the motion. Of the kiss, not the moving her head back motion. 

I was so taken aback with what had just happened. My heart rate flew, my face was warm. I still can't believe that happened and Entrapta was just smiling at me with a enormous grin and blushing to boot. I spoke finally. "Why did you do that? Not that it was bad but... why?" She responded. "I knew what you were trying to do. I knew once I looked at your list that you were trying to start something." "I wasn't trying to start anything. I just wanted to know if I had feelings for you, and see if you felt the same way." "Well your experiment was a success. I have feelings for you. The romantic kind." She then kissed me again. I kissed back. This kiss felt so... exhilarating, kissing someone I loved. 

I pulled back and I said to her "Entrapta, I love you. And I hope this thing between us goes on. I want to experience this with you." She responded. "I love you too Thomas. This feeling that I feel with you is explosive and warming." This time I kissed her. We were in love and it felt great. Entrapta pulled away and spoke up. "Well, since we love each other, there's something we have to do now." "What is that?" I asked. She let go of me and grabbed my right hand. She started to pull me. "We are going to breed!" 

Notes: 

Oh boy! What is she thinking? Where is this going? I have it planned and it won't just be for people who want to read smut! 

I wrote over 2000 words! So many. I'll be working on the next one, and it'll be NSFL (Not safe for lab).


	7. Not Safe For Lab (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nasty is here.

WARNING!!!! SMUT WILL APPEAR SO BE READY! 

I processed what Entrapta had said but it was still out of the blue. I stopped her to reassure I had heard her correctly. "WAIT! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!... Wait. Could you repeat that?" "We're gonna breed!" She answered. "We're gonna do what couples initially do when they've gotten hooked to one another." I'm pretty sure she was getting this whole thing wrong so I questioned her further. "But why?" "Because that's what they do. That's what they're supposed to do. Every animal does it and so do people. Is this not how it is on your planet?" "Well, technically, it is, but not so spontaneously." "But being couples plays a role in a species continuation. They breed, get a kid, the kid matures then it does it eventually, and that's how life works." "Are you saying you want to make a baby?!" "No. We need to practice for that, and if our status remains the same then most likely, yeah. But that's in the future, we're in the now. We don't have to worry about it till much later down in life." She clearly had a misunderstanding of how couples work. Yes they do those things but that's on the biological level of things. I want to hug, snuggle and be in love before doing the 'dance with no pants'. 

"Entrapta. Although what you're saying is true, it doesn't just instantly happen when people become couples. It's a process. Some people do it quicker than others but we just technically became a couple. We should slow this down." "Well even if that's true, I kinda, wanna do it." She said that last part a little quietly with a slight blush. "But, why?" I had said with a face of curiosity. "Well... I know what the purpose of intercourse is, but I also know it's a fun experience and I want to try it. I'm aware of self pleasure, I've done it before, but I gave it a thought and would like to try it with someone if I got into a relationship. And that someone is you." She talked slower than she usually does. This must mean something special to her. Alright, how bad can it be. I took Entrapta's hands and looked her in the eyes. "Ok. Entrapta. I wouldn't think to do this the day I knew I had feelings for you, but I suppose, since you want to do this, I'll do it with you. Let's have intercourse." She lit up light a lighthouse with a new bulb. "Yes!" "I'll make you say that later if you like." That felt so weird to say. "I appreciate the attitude! Let's do this. To my room!" 

We headed towards her room and went through her pressure plated door. Her room had looked the same as it did before except that her blanket was back on her bed. It wasn't properly placed though. Entrapta tried to straighten her blanket with her hair tendrils. "Alright. We can do it right here. Let's get on the bed. Let me just take off my gloves." It was hard to believe that I'd lose my virginity in such a manner, but this was indeed happening. We took off our shoes and socks and we got on her bed, sitting on our knees. I spoke up. "So I guess we should, I don't know, start kissing and see where this goes." "Why not just go straight to it?" "I'm just gonna answer instead of asking why you would ask that. We should ease into it. That way it'll be done in a natural fashion. Intercourse isn't an assignment, it's a natural situation." "How do you know any of this?" "Well it's not what you're thinking. I was taught how intercourse works so I'd know how to do it in the future when I did it for the first time. Also alot of movies." "Well since you seem to know most about how this works, how should we start?" "Well, we should embrace and start kissing. Then eventually we should start caressing our bodies. I would assume. By then it should all come naturally." "Then lets begin!" 

I scooted closer to her. We were both still on our knees. I put my arms around her and she did the same to me. Our faces were so close to each other. Our faces were flushed with tough blushed cheeks. I asked her "Are you ready?" She gulped. "I'm ready." With that, we put our lips together and start kissing. Just like earlier, me kissing Entrapta felt so stellar. This was a good feeling. Pretty soon our tongues started to touch and wrap around one another. I believe this was called Frenching. Entrapta started to fall back and I came with her. Her head landed on her bed's pillow. I was laying on top of her, still kissing. I started to caress her body with my hands. My hands went across her back and near her waist, a little hard to do because she was laying down, but I noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. It was either planned or she just doesn't wear one. Though her hands went along my body with ease. Like earlier thoughts before, I thought her body would feel nice, and I was right. Her body was smooth and she felt very soft. As we went on my hands were in her shirt and her hands in mine. We got lost in the kissing and several minutes went by. As this went on, I felt my penis get erect, touching my pants and stretching them. We rolled to the left side of her bed, she was now atop of me now. Entrapta pulled away for a moment, both of us breathing heavily. "Thomas... huh huh... I think it's time to, huh huh... start penetration." "Well I'm no longer flaccid, so I suppose so." 

We started to take off both our pants, but keeping our shirts on, then I realized we had a problem. "Wait! Entrapta! We need protection!" "Why would we need armor, our clothes are gonna come off anyway?" "No, no. I mean a condom." Entrapta sat up atop of me in front of my crotch. "Is that some sort of plating?" Everyday I'm flabbergasted that Etherian's don't have or know things that Earth has. My face had confusion on it. "Condoms are for when people have sex and don't want to get pregnant. It goes on the males penis." "I don't see why that's necessary. Etherian's only get pregnant when they mentally allow it to happen or when they know that they're ready." That's good to know. Are all Etherian's like that? "Well that saves time and currency. In that case never mind." I tossed the thought aside and went back to taking off my pants. I had taken my pants off revealing my blue underwear with my erection pointing up. Entrapta took off her pants and she was wearing dark purple panties. 

Entrapta looked at my crotch with a look of interest. She asked "Hey. Could I take off your underwear for you?" She had some intent, I knew it. I went along. "Sure I guess. Don't see why not." She grabbed the rim of my underwear and took it off slowly and off my legs with her hair tendrils. My penis was right there in the open. I felt embarrassed having her look at it. "Woah." She said. "So this is what it looks like. I've seen this in pictures of anatomy books but this is real. Although it's clearly bigger than it's supposed to be." I was flustered. "Wha-What do you mean?" "Well I've read that the size of a erect penis is four inches. But your's seems to be about almost six inches while erect." Was I being told I have a big penis or something? I was so flustered and blushing hard. I stayed calm. "Maybe because an Etherian's genitals are more function over style." "Perhaps so. Though I don't think this will change much in the way of penetration." Very true. 

"Do you mind if I touch it?" This should have been expected. "Um... I mean... I guess. Just, don't be rough." She then touched my penis with her soft hands. Right as she touched my penis I felt a pleasant sensation. This felt different from masturbation. It's like when someone tickles you and you react to being tickled, but when you tickle yourself you don't feel the same way when someone else does it. This was like that but instead of tickling, Entrapta was rubbing my cock. I made a moan and tried to hold it in. "Mmmh." Entrapta kept examining my penis. "Even though it's just muscle with blood rushing in it it's rather stiff. Fascinating." Entrapta was rubbing me and I grabbed the bed sheets. This felt so good. If she kept going I think I might come and I don't know how to hold it in. "The tip looks like a thin mushroom with a hole in the shape of a line." Entrapta kept looking and stroking. I rather come inside than on the outside my first time. "Entrapta, as much as I would keep allowing you to examen my junk, Mmmh, can we get back to what we were doing?" "Oh, right. Sorry. Hold on." She stopped stroking me but I wanted her to keep going on. But atleast I was getting something I would assume is better. 

She took her panties off with her hair tendrils and threw them across the room along with my underwear that were still atop the bed. I could see her vagina. My face was as red as She-Ra's cape. Her privates... I didn't even know what to think of them except that it was small. They were right there in the open in front of me. Oh my gosh. She interrupted my thoughts. "Ok. Now the intercourse begins." I looked at her face. Her face was so red. I realized I wasn't the only one in this situation. Entrapta must have been embarrassed as well, wondering so many things. She then raised her body with her hair, readying to lower herself down on my business. She slowly started going down. Her vagina was then touching my tip. Just that felt sensational. "Mmmh." She moaned a little. Her body weight carried her down and my tip started going in her. The rest of my penis started going in. Entrapta moaned more loudly and held her chest with her arms. "Uuh." She must of felt pleasure from me going in her. Speaking of feeling, I. Felt. Stellar. My penis was being clamped on by Entrapta's crevasse. It was wet too and it felt smooth. I don't know what to relate this feeling to because of how good it is, and we aren't even moving. 

"So... huh..." Entrapta was trying to talk through the pleasure. "Do we... just wait?" I answered. "How is it that you don't know how sex works?" "Cause I've never done it? I don't know. I just want to do it how it's supposed to be done." "Well in that case, you should start lifting yourself up and down with your hair. That way my penis will be stimulated and release cum." "Ok. I can do that." 

She started lifting herself then going down repeatedly. Up and down she went on my crotch. This felt so incredible. I never thought this is what sex would feel like. I hope this doesn't become addicting like a drug or something. As she went up and down she released quite ongoing moans of pleasure as if she was taking a breather from jogging. Also her breast were moving up and down as well. Not in a crazy way but I definitely felt more aroused by the simple motion of bouncing breast. Oh my god this felt so good. I myself was moaning but for some reason I was holding them in. Kinda sounded like I was grunting. "This. Feels. Exhilarating!" She took pauses after each word. Then I had an idea. It was time to be dominant. "Hey, Entrapta. Here's a thought I have. What if I got on top now? You shouldn't do this all by yourself. I'll take charge." "Ok. Sounds good." She really seemed to like this. 

She lowered herself completely onto me. She moaned loudly but held it in. Without removing my junk, we rolled over to the left. I was on top of Entrapta now. Her face was so cute when she had the look of pleasure and embarrassment on her face. For a moment I took my penis out so I could reposition myself. Just exiting her felt so go, but I wanted back in quickly. Before that, I asked her "Are you ready?" She responded with "Of course I'm ready. Stick it in." I put my hands on her shoulders to grip her while pleasuring her. I then put my penis back inside of her. "Uuuh!" She moaned loudly. I'm glad we were both enjoying this. I began moving my hips up and down. I was going deep in her and then close to her exit. I keep thinking this but oh my god this felt good. Moving my penis in her vagina, rubbing it around her inner walls, nice and moist as to not be rugged. My GOD this feeling. 

Entrapta started to keep on moaning as I went deep, reeled back, then back down. It looked as if her body was moving up then down the bed as I thrusted into her. Her beast were jiggling, going up and down, but they weren't so big as to flop around her chest. I looked her in the face, her magenta eyes looked back at mine. She then closed her eyes, opened her mouth wide and moaned loudly in my face, her head rolling back. I noticed that her hair was going crazy as we kept going. It was going crazy just like when she got angry, but this time it was because of pleasure. I was breathing heavily. I think I was coming to completion. I felt it coming. "Entrapta. I think I'm about to come." "Do it!" She really wanted me to. Wow. She actually did. I was glad to comply. I decided to thrust harder before climaxing. Not much but more. 

I thrusted into her. She moaned. I thrusted again. She moaned. I thrusted. She moaned. I thrusted, and then... completion. I felt my semen burst out of my penis. It came gushing. Climaxing felt so good inside of her, although I felt a little light headed. She also orgasmed, releasing a loud moan as if she were screaming, which she was. Her vagina squirted a liquid that I felt across my penis. Sensational. 

I took my penis, starting to go flaccid, out of her, wet from the experience. She was breathing deeply. So was I. Sex really took it out of you. I collapsed next to left side, now laying next to her. I spoke first. "Well... huh... that was... huh... fun wasn't it." Entrapta kept breathing heavily. "Yeah... huh... that was... huh... wow! That felt so relieving. So.. so, stimulating. Kind of like the water at the grotto in Mystacor, but put in one place and going in and out, teasing me. Wow." "That's quite the description. You're sure you didn't need protection?" "As I said earlier, Etherian's only get pregnant when they want to. No need to worry." "Ok. Just making sure." That was so much fun. All that pleasure was just the best. 

I grabbed her hand. I looked her in the eyes. "Well, hey, if you ever want to do that again, just let me know. I won't say no if you're asking." She looked right back at me. "Ok. Because we are so doing that again." "Absolutely." Then we smooched just a little, laid on her bed, and just rested from the experience. I can definitely say once more in confidence, I'm in love with Entrapta, and she loves me back. 

Oh yeah! I'm also no longer a virgin! Wow. 

Notes:

Thank you for reading people who took the time to read this. This one took me a while but I finished it. I had fun writing this, or, well, typing it actually. Comment what your thoughts are, and let me know if I should continue on because I'm not sure if I should. 

Also this was my first time writing about sex so let me know if I did bad or if I got you hard.


End file.
